Saori à la Plage
by Chanith
Summary: Petit délire écrit dans le cadre d'un challenge. Alors que les chevaliers sont à la plage pour une mission de la plus haute importance, Saori trouve le moyen de se faire enlever. OS.


Explications préliminaires : J'ai écrit ce délire dans le cadre d'un challenge proposé sur une Mailing List St Seiya.  
Le sujet du challenge était: les Saints à la plage. Il fallait obligatoirement inclure/mentionner les choses suivantes:  
- de la crème solaire  
- un château de sable  
- une référence à quelque chose provenant de la série "Buffy contre les Vampires"

Il fallait inclure/mentionner au moins 3 des choses suivantes:  
- un personnage qui n'est *PAS* Seiya tombant d'une falaise  
- un baiser  
- quelqu'un faisant une tresse à un des personnages aux cheveux longs (Shaka, Shiryu, Camus, Saga etc)  
- un/plusieurs des personnages chantant "We Are Fearless Warriors" (c'est une chanson figurant sur un des CDs de Make Up)  
- de la glace  
- un bikini imprimé léopard

Et voilà le résultat ^_^;; !

Saori à la plage

ou

Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque contre le mal de la pollution qui ronge la terre jusqu'à la racine et que c'est pas bien.

Le soleil à l'horizon était jeune encore, pourtant, la journée s'annonçait déjà très chaude. Saori déambulait dans le Sanctuaire, arborant un air mécontent. Ses chevaliers se laissaient aller ces derniers temps, il y avait de la mollesse dans l'air. Qu'importe, elle allait resserrer quelques boulons. Elle avait justement une mission de la plus haute importance qui n'attendait que des héros de leur trempe.

Elle était arrivée dans les quartiers où s'étaient installés les chevaliers de bronze, il faisait jour et tous dormaient encore ! Saori tapa du pied rageusement, de manière fort peu divine et prit une grande inspiration.

- Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! glapit-t-elle d'une voix stridente. Shiryuuuuu ! Hyogaaaaaa ! Shuuun ! Ikkiiiii ! Debout !!

Une série de chocs sourds lui répondit, accompagnée d'une cascade de jurons. Le premier, Seiya sortit de la cahute où il avait élu domicile. Il se massait le crâne avec délicatesse.

- Keski se passe ? demanda-t-il la voix pâteuse et le regard embrumé. C'est la guerre ?

Ses frères ne tardèrent pas à sortir à leur tour, guère plus éveillés que lui, mais fort peu vêtus pour la plupart, ce qui compensait avantageusement leur manque de vivacité.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été éjectés aussi brutalement du sommeil par les ordres… enfin les hurlements de Saori. Mu pointa le bout de son nez hors de son temple en grommelant. Même Aphrodite, tout là-haut, fut arraché sans ménagement des bras bronzés et musclés de Morphée. C'est donc à une vingtaine de chevaliers hirsutes et bougons que Saori dut faire face l'instant d'après.

- Seiya et vous, chevaliers de bronze, j'ai une mission pour vous ! commença-t-elle avec emphase. Qui a dit "chouette, alors " ? Ikki, je t'ai entendu, tu sais. "Hum, bien, le maire du village est confronté à un grave problème. Il est venu avec une petite délégation déposer des offrandes à la frontière du Sanctuaire pour implorer notre aide.

- Des offrandes ? Quel genre d'offrandes ? murmura Milo soudain très intéressé. Une dizaine de jeunes vierges ?

- Ne rêve pas mon vieux, rétorqua Aiolia blasé. Les gens n'ont plus aucun sens des valeurs. Estimons-nous heureux s'ils ont amené un mouton rachitique.

- C'est vrai, ça ! Où sont ces offrandes ? rugit Aldébaran en se tapant sur l'estomac. C'est l'heure de déjeuner.

- Silence vous tous ! intima Saori furieuse d'être interrompue dans un discours qu'elle avait mûrement préparé. Ces pauvres gens amènent des offrandes aux dieux, pas à leurs serviteurs ! Et c'est moi qui garderais les clés de la Por… Hum, qu'importe, je disais donc que nous devons aider ces gens, surtout toi Seiya.

- Ses serviteurs ? Ça c'est vraiment pas juste ! marmonna Masque de Mort d'un air dégoûté.

- Votre mission, et vous allez l'accepter, c'est moi qui vous le dit, consiste à nettoyer la plage de tous les déchets qui l'encombrent. Elle est tellement polluée que les touristes la fuient et que sans les revenus qu'ils apportent, la misère menace le village. Chevaliers, préparez-vous à suivre Seiya.

- Nettoyer la plage ? s'offusqua Ikki. Ça va pas bien, non ?! On n'est pas des …

Shun lui écrasa brutalement le pied.

- Tais-toi ! lui souffla-t-il. Elle nous a dit de nous préparer pour partir à la plage, moi j'veux y aller !

- Venez voir, les gars, appela Hyoga.

Les cinq chevaliers de bronze se rassemblèrent, tête à tête, et commencèrent à murmurer. Après cinq minutes de ce conciliabule secret, Shiryu se releva, hésitant. Ne le trouvant pas assez rapide, ses frères le poussèrent obligeamment vers Saori.

Nous acceptons cette mission, commença le chevalier du Dragon. Nous avons bien réfléchi et nous pensons qu'il est plus prudent que tu restes ici, sous la protection des chevaliers d'or. Nous irons seuls ! Tel est notre destin.

- Y cause drôlement bien ce petit, remarqua Shura, admiratif.

- Il n'en est pas question, rétorqua Saori, nullement abusée par les paroles de Shiryu. Je suis votre déesse et je dois soutenir Seiya dans vos épreuves. Je viens avec vous, et ce n'est pas discutable.

- Raté, murmura Hyoga désolé, la tête basse.

Ce n'est pas cette fois-ci qu'ils pourraient profiter d'une bonne baignade, tranquilles.

**************************

Peu après, les cinq chevaliers de bronze réapparurent, prêt à affronter l'épreuve qui les attendait.

- C'est parti, on y va ! clama Seiya qui avait revêtu son maillot de bain de bronze.

- A plus tard ! lança Hyoga aux chevaliers d'or dépités, relevant ses lunettes noires du Cygne d'un geste provocant.

Pourtant, Saori montrait quelques traces d'embarras.

- Seiya ? Quelqu'un voudrait m'aider à porter ces quelques bricoles ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

"Ces quelques bricoles" désignaient un monceau hétéroclite composé de parasol, chaise longue, glacière et autres objets à l'utilité plus discutable. Et ils partirent enfin, chargés comme des mules, suivant Saori qui chantonnait en avant en cueillant des fleurs sur le bord du chemin.

Enfin la plage apparut au détour du sentier. Saori n'avait pas menti, elle était d'une saleté repoussante, propre à faire disparaître instantanément toute envie de baignade. -

Contre l'eau qui mousse, je ne crois pas qu'on pourra faire grand chose, grogna Ikki déjà excédé.

- Bah ! Un petit coup de Poussière de Diamant et ce serait nickel, dit Hyoga avec optimisme.

Saori choisit avec soin une place entre les peaux de bananes et les sacs en plastique et installa tout son attirail avant de s'y installer elle-même.

- C'est parti, Seiya ! Allez-y ! dit-elle en chaussant avec grâce ses lunettes de soleil. Je dirige les opérations d'ici.

Un grand sac poubelle à la main, les jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent longtemps avant de se décider.

- Pour la gloire d'Athéna ! dit enfin Seiya avec un manque évident d'enthousiasme et il ramassa sa première canette écrasée de la journée.

******************

- Et si on chantait ? demanda soudain Shun après une heure de cette occupation passionnante. Ça serait plus sympa, non ?

- Bonne idée ! Tu préfères quoi ? "L'aventure est sur ton chemin" ou "Des quatre coins de l'univers" ?? rétorqua aigrement Hyoga qui commençait à prendre la couleur de l'écrevisse égarée dans une casserole.

Et il extrait du sable une boîte de biscuits défoncée.

- Seiyaaaa ? appela Saori d'une voix langoureuse, du fond de sa chaise longue. Tu veux bien me passer de la crème solaire dans le dos ?

Et sa voix se transforma soudain pour crier :

- Hyoga ! Tu as oublié la bouteille en plastique derrière toi . Ramasse-la tout de suite ! Et toi Shun, arrête de bailler aux corneilles !

Seiya ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, il se leva d'un bond pour accourir auprès de sa déesse, ignorant le regard noir que lui lançaient ses frères.

******************

Shun et Hyoga étaient en train d'attaquer une partie endiablée du "premier ki trouve une boîte d'abricots au sirop ki gagne", lorsque Shiryu (qui possède le regard le plus perçant de tous…) nota un mouvement sur la mer, à l'horizon.

- Hé, regardez là-bas ! Quelque chose se dirige vers nous ! s'écria-t-il.

- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est un banc de poubelles en furie qui ne demandent qu'à s'échouer sur nous ? ? proposa Seiya amèrement.

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers le point mouvant (sauf celle de Saori qui roupillait). Curieusement, à mesure qu'il approchait, celui-ci semblait avoir une forme humaine. Etreints soudain par une vague d'inquiétude, les chevaliers de bronze se redressèrent lentement et se mirent en garde. C'était effectivement un homme qui avançait sur les flots. Il était revêtu d'une armure noire qui semblait absorber la lumière. Ces cheveux d'un blond délavé pendouillaient sur ses épaules. Sous chacun de ses pas, l'eau devenait noire et huileuse. Sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé des deux côtés, l'homme aborda sur le sable de la plage. Sous ses pieds, le sable se couvrit instantanément d'une substance brune et visqueuse.

- Hé ! s'insurgea Seiya. Fais gaffe ! Enlève tes sales pattes, tu en fous de partout ! Ça fait une heure qu'on s'esquinte à tout nettoyer !

- Vous nettoyiez ? Comme c'est mignon ! Quel dommage que cela interfère avec mes plans, railla l'homme.

- Et on peut savoir qui tu es ? coupa Ikki, impatienté.

- Oh, désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le chevalier Erika.

- Hein ?

- Le chevalier _quoi_ ??

- C'est nul comme nom de chevalier, ça.

- Ouais, en vrai, tu es le chevalier de quoi ?

L'homme ne garda pas longtemps son calme. A chaque nouvelle remarque ses narines se pinçaient un peu plus. Il se mit à taper du pied.

- Ça suffit, misérables ! Je m'appelle ainsi et c'est tout ! Je suis le chevalier Erika ! Erika tout court ! Il se calma soudain et ajouta, sardonique :

- Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Maître et vous prosterner à mes pieds si vous préférez.

- Non merci, sans façon, Shaka nous a déjà fait le coup, remarqua Ikki.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es le nouveau mégalo sur les rangs pour devenir le maître du monde ! gémit Hyoga, brusquement très abattu.

Les yeux d'Erika se mirent à flamboyer et il leva les mains au ciel.

- Parfaitement ! Mwahahahaaaaaa ! Je plierais le monde à ma volonté ! J'en ferai un immense dépotoir… à ma gloire !

- N'importe quoi, soupira Shiryu en hochant la tête. Celui-ci est vraiment très atteint…

- Nous t'en empêcherons ! déclama Seiya en brandissant noblement son sac poubelle. Nous protégerons la Terre des déchets !

Erika toisa les chevaliers avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux, dit-il. C'est fort regrettable. Tant pis pour vous, j'espère que vous ne tenez pas trop à cette fille là-bas.

Il ouvrit la main et, dans une flambée d'énergie, Saori fut brutalement soulevée dans les airs.

- Iiiiiiiiihhh ! Seiya, qu'est ce qui se passe ? cria-t-elle en s'accrochant au parasol.

Peine perdue, elle en fut arrachée avec violence. Au travers de son affolement, elle vit des anneaux bruns apparaître et se resserrer sur son corps en l'immobilisant.

- Beeuuhh ! Mais, c'est immonde ! Seiyaaa, au secours, délimmmh mmh mmmhh ! Erika bondit et la saisit dans ses bras.

- Et voilà le travail. Mais je vous laisse encore une chance, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. Vous voyez cette falaise, là-bas au bout de la plage ?

- Oui, elle est vraiment très haute, hein ? dit Seiya avec un air gourmand.

- Bien, je vais emmener cette fille là-haut. Vous avez jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour traverser la plage et affronter mes serviteurs. Sinon… je la jetterais du haut de la falaise dans… voyons voir… dans un baril de mazout ! Mwahahaaaha !

Et il disparut, emmenant son précieux fardeau avec lui. Un silence pesant s'installa sur les chevaliers désespérés, qu'allaient-ils faire ? C'était tellement affreux, comment…

- Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hyoga en s'allongeant tranquillement sur le sable.

- On a largement le temps avant le coucher du soleil. On pourrait enfin profiter d'un peu de calme, dit Ikki en prenant place dans la chaise longue de chef.

Shun se précipita pour déballer les affaires qu'il avait prises avec lui.

- Regardez les gars ! J'ai amené des seaux et des pelles, on va bien s'amuser ! dit-il avec un sourire ravi.

- Moi, c'est à un autre genre d'amusement que je pensais, dit soudain Ikki.

Il s'était redressé sur un coude, le regard attiré invinciblement vers un groupe qui venait d'arriver sur la plage.

- Regardez-moi cette belle petite avec son bikini en léopard !

Le chevalier Phœnix siffla d'admiration entre ses dents. Hyoga s'était aussitôt relevé, comme si un serpent (ou une huître, ce qui aurait été plus probable) l'avait mordu.

- Waou ! Moi, je me réserve sa copine, la belle blonde à côté !

Shiryu surgit derrière eux, un sourire hilare sur les lèvres.

- Loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute vos goûts, mais vous êtes en train de mater Aphrodite et Shaka… !!

Le visage d'Ikki se décomposa lentement jusqu'à une expression d'horreur absolue.

- Non… C'est Aph… Aphro….

Il se tut, accablé, se cachant le visage dans ses mains. A genoux dans le sable, Shun entamait la construction des remparts de son château de sable qui promettait déjà d'avoir des proportions titanesques. Il adressa à son frère un sourire angélique au-dessus du donjon.

- Je dirais à Aphrodite que tu as flashé sur lui, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir, dit-il.

- Oh non ! Les chevaliers d'or arrivent, grimaça Seiya. Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous engueuler si on leur dit qu'on a perdu Athéna ?

Pour l'instant, ceux-ci paraissaient très détendus.

- On est venu voir où vous en étiez, expliqua Saga en les saluant.

- Elle m'a l'air encore très crade, cette plage, remarqua Milo, toujours aimable.

- Par contre, on dirait que vous êtes arrivés à vous débarrasser du déchet le plus encombrant, ricana Masque de Mort. Toutes mes félicitations !

Prit d'un doute, Mu scruta soigneusement la plage de tous côtés. Pas de trace de Saori…

- Où est Athéna ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez fait ? demanda-t-il sévèrement.

Les chevaliers de bronze se troublèrent sous le regard accusateur de leurs aînés et piquèrent du nez en balbutiant des explications inaudibles. Shiryu fut le premier à redevenir compréhensible.

- Elle s'est fait enlever par le futur maître du monde, expliqua-t-il. Elle est prisonnière sur la falaise et on doit la sauver avant le coucher du soleil.

Mu parut soulagé.

- Ah bon ! Si elle vaque à son occupation favorite, ne la dérangeons pas, dit-il.

- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?! dit Shura en se tournant vers ses amis. Quartier libre toute la journée !!

- OUAIS !!

Et, comme une bande de minots à l'heure de la récré, les chevaliers d'or s'installèrent sur la plage dans un joyeux brouhaha.

- Quelqu'un a besoin de crème solaire ? demandait obligeamment Aphrodite en déambulant au milieu de ses compagnons.

Ceux-ci durent sans doute déceler un danger dans ses quelques mots puisque aucun ne répondit à son offre si aimable.

- Aldébaran ! Sors les sandwichs, je meurs de faim ! réclama Shura .

Il sautillait sur place, débordant d'énergie, prêt à se jeter sur la moindre parcelle de nourriture. Les sandwichs circulèrent parmi les chevaliers. Saga commença à se disputer avec lui-même pour savoir s'il préférait le jambon ou les rillettes, tandis que Shaka se plaignait que quelqu'un lui avait volé son sandwich à la salade (ce qui était pourtant bien improbable). Ces deux mini-incidents ne suffirent pas à brouiller la bonne humeur ambiante.

- Pouah ! Mais cette eau est complètement tiède ! s'écria Aiolia en crachant par terre le liquide qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

- Donne-moi ça, dit Camus en lui arrachant presque la bouteille des mains.

Il la jeta sur les genoux de Hyoga.

- Au travail, rafraîchis-nous toutes les boissons, dit-il. Mais sans les congeler. Ce sera sans doute ton entraînement le plus intensif depuis ces derniers mois…

Le chevalier du Cygne protesta faiblement, mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Un ordre de Camus, ça ne se discute pas.

La chaleur du soleil et le repas aidant, la somnolence s'empara bientôt des chevaliers les uns après les autres. Saga allait s'abandonner au sommeil, mais quelque chose le turlupinait, quelque chose d'important, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr !

- Seiya ? appela-t-il les yeux toujours fermés. Vous ne devriez pas vous occuper d'aller récupérer Athéna, maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? dit-il d'une voix plaintive. Mais c'est l'heure de la sieste !

- Pas de sieste pour les braves ! Allez-y tout de suite et laissez-moi dormir, ordonna Saga en se pelotonnant sur sa serviette.

Les cinq chevaliers de bronze se relevèrent avec difficulté, arborant des mines de martyrs. Toujours les mêmes qui se farcissent le sale boulot ! Il allait falloir que ça change !

- Allons-y tout de suite, plus vite ce sera fait plus vite on en sera débarrassé, proposa Shiryu dans une vaine tentative d'optimisme.

- Très bien, dit Seiya reprenant aussitôt son rôle de meneur. On devrait se séparer pour aller jusqu'à la falaise, on multiplierait nos chances.

- Se séparer ? Hyoga réprima un sourire incrédule. La plage n'est pas vraiment large et la falaise n'est pas a plus de 800 m, droit devant nous !

- Tu as raison, reprit Seiya en amorçant une réflexion intense. Hmm… on ne va faire que deux groupes… Shun et toi allez suivre le rivage. Quant à Shiryu et moi, nous resterons sur le haut de la plage.

- Ok ! Et moi je reste ici ! C'est un très bon choix, Seiya, intervint Ikki en s'empressant de se rasseoir.

- Oh ! C'est vrai que tu es avec nous depuis le début. Désolé Ikki, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude. Voyons voir… Toi, tu vas rester au milieu, tu seras ton propre groupe.

Et c'est dans cette formation qu'ils prirent leur départ pour des aventures qu'ils ne soupçonnaient même pas.

- Le génie tactique de Seiya me rend béat d'admiration, souffla Milo à l'oreille de Camus.

- Moi, j'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu.

- On pourrait les suivre, ça serait marrant, proposa le chevalier du Scorpion, une flamme malicieuse dansant dans les yeux.

- Tu crois que ça serait une bonne idée ?

Camus suivait des yeux les chevaliers de bronze qui s'éloignaient. Il semblait perplexe.

- Mais si ! Tu ne veux pas surveiller Hyoga ? Mine de rien. On sera aussi discret que des souris.

- Hé, hé, vu sous cet angle…. Très bien, allons-y…

******************

Shun boudait. Il n'avait pas finit de construire la tour de guet de son château de sable, et le savoir aux mains des chevaliers d'or le préoccupait beaucoup. Toutes les protestations d'aide de Hyoga ne suffisaient pas à le rassurer. Il est donc compréhensible que les deux chevaliers ne prêtaient guère d'attention à l'endroit où ils mettaient les pieds. C'était un tort. Dans un ricanement sardonique, une main osseuse jaillit soudain du sable et attrapa la cheville de Shun qui partit en vol plané dans le sable. Tandis que Hyoga courait le relever, la créature à qui appartenait la main s'extrait du sable. En fait, c'était simplement un homme. Assez maigre, des cheveux courts décolorés, il portait une armure couleur de sable ornée de noir.

- Salutations chevaliers, railla-t-il. Erika m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, vous allez mourir de ma main. Je suis le chevalier Spike.

Aussi noblement qu'avaient été prononcés ces mots, ils n'eurent pas réellement l'effet escompté. Hyoga se fendit d'un sourire hilare.

- Mmmmpppfffffff !! Après Erika, on a le chevalier Spike, n'importe quoi ! Hi, hi, hi, ri-di-cu-le ! Ce manque d'inspiration est vraiment pitoyable !

Mais le chevalier du Cygne n'avait pas vu la réaction de Shun. Celui-ci s'était figé sur place, les yeux exorbités. Il s'accrocha au bras de Hyoga et s'exclama d'une voix tremblante :

- Si ! Arrête, Hyoga ! C'est bien Spike, je reconnais ses cheveux !

Il reprit tout à coup de l'assurance, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. De sa main droite, il s'empara du crucifix qui ornait toujours le cou de Hyoga et se jeta sur Spike de toutes ses forces, la main brandie (le mouvement aurait été vif et gracieux si ce n'est Hyoga, à moitié étranglé, qui suivit le crucifix bien malgré lui).

- Arrière, créature de ténèbres, tu ne feras plus de mal à la gentille Buffy ! clama Shun.

- Hein ? dit Spike qui ne comprenait rien.

- Arrgll… fit Hyoga qui manquait d'air.

*

- Regarde Seiya, Shun et Hyoga sont attaqués ! remarqua Shiryu en s'arrêtant net.

- Franchement, tu pourrais jouer le jeu ! On a dit qu'on se séparait, il faut faire comme si on ne se voyait pas ! Et pis c'est tout ! rétorque Seiya vexé en entraînant Shiryu derrière lui.

*

BANG ! La croix percuta l'homme en plein visage et il s'écroula en arrière de tout son long.

- Bizarre, ça ne l'a pas brûlé, constata Shun en examinant la trace rouge en forme de croix sur le visage de Spike.

Il secoua le crucifix de Hyoga d'un air soupçonneux, quelle camelote ! Il ne marchait même pas ! Hyoga le lui arracha sauvagement des mains.

- T'es pas un peu fou, non ? cria-t-il dès qu'il eut suffisamment d'air pour le faire. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ce type pour que tu l'agresses comme ça ?

- Mais… mais, bredouilla Shun piteux. Spike est un méchant vampire à la télé et…

- Tttttt, l'interrompit Hyoga, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il fait jour et que ce n'est pas l'heure des vampires ? (ah la la l'impact de la télé sur les jeunes influençables…)

- Ah oui, tiens. C'est vrai. De toutes manières, il voulait nous tuer, alors on en fait quoi ? Voyons s'il est encore vivant, Spiiiiike ?

- Il respire encore, je peux peut être l'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace, proposa Hyoga. Tu sais, comme ceux de Siberia 2.

- Bof, une statue de glace ce serait plus joli. Tu pourrais le faire ?

- Aha, ça me donne une idée… Quel parfum, Shun ?

- Quoi ?

- Vanille, chocolat, banane, fraise, quel parfum tu veux ?

- Euh, pistache-fraise, pourquoi ?

Le cosmos de Hyoga flamboya et ce dernier entreprit la danse du cygne. Un éclair… et le corps de Spike disparut. Hyoga tenait maintenant deux énormes cornets de glace dans ses mains.

- Et voilà ! Un pistache-fraise pour toi et un vanille-vodka pour moi, régale-toi, dit-il.

- Génial ! C'est ça l'attaque spéciale que tu préparais en secret depuis si longtemps? Elle est terrible !

Un peu plus loin derrière eux, une coquille de moule se soulevait légèrement dans le sable.

- Toutes mes félicitations, ton élève est vraiment doué. J'adore sa nouvelle attaque, dit Milo.

A côté de lui, une coque d'oursin lui répondit avec la voix de Camus.

- Oui, il faudra que je lui demande de me l'apprendre. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on change de camouflage, parce que là-dessous, ça schlingue terriblement.

******************

Une fois de plus, Seiya se retourna vers Shiryu.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as emmené ton sac poubelle ? dit-il, excédé.

- Je n'aime pas laisser traîner toutes ces saletés. J'ai déjà ramassé trois bouteilles en plastique depuis tout à l'heure, répondit calmement Shiryu.

Au-dessus d'eux, un bruissement agita les herbes du talus, coupant court à la discussion.

- Qui est là ? Montre-toi ! ordonna Seiya en se mettant en garde. C'était bien un homme qui tentait de se dissimuler derrière les rares buissons épineux.

- Enfer, j'ai été repéré, mais comment font-il ! marmotta-t-il avant de se redresser d'un bond, le doigt pointé sur les deux chevaliers de bronze en contrebas.

- Tremblez misérables, dit-il fièrement, je vais…aaaaaaaahhh !

Son mouvement pour se relever avait probablement était trop brusque. Le sable s'effondra sous ses pieds et l'envoya bouler au bas du talus, assenant un coup fatal à sa fierté. Rassemblant ce qui lui restait de dignité, il se releva et épousseta son armure argentée.

- Euh, voyons… où en étais-je… Ah oui… Moi, Imondys, je vous pulvériserais, petits chevaliers !

- Horreur ! Une boîte de conserve géante nous menace ! s'étrangla Seiya avec une terreur feinte.

Le visage de l'homme se tordit et il tendit les mains en avant :

- Vous ne vous moquerez pas longtemps ! Cercle d'Acier !

- Par les Météores de Pégase ! réagit instantanément Seiya.

Ses météores allèrent s'écraser contre le cercle brillant qu'Imondys avait projeté. Les deux attaques s'annulèrent mutuellement dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Les adversaires réprimèrent un mouvement de dépit mais repartirent aussitôt à l'assaut.

- Cercle d'Acier !

- Par les Météores de Pégase !

Mêmes attaques, même résultat. Shiryu recula de quelques pas et s'assit dans le sable pour profiter du spectacle.

- Cercle d'Acier !

- Par les Météores de Pégase !

Le chevalier du Dragon secoua la tête. Avec des adversaires aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre, le combat pouvait se prolonger indéfiniment. Il s'intéressa au contenu de sa poubelle.

- Cercle d'Acier !

- Par les Météores de Pégase !

Une fourchette tordue, bof, intérêt limité. Une bouteille cassée ? Mouais…

- Cercle d'Acier !

- Par les Météores de Pégase ! T

iens, tiens, voilà qui était beaucoup plus intéressant…

- Cercle d'Acier !

- Par les Mét…hééé !

Shiryu bouscula Seiya qui alla valser dans le décor avec un long cri de protestation. Le poing fermé sur l'objet qu'il avait sorti de la poubelle, le chevalier du Dragon lança sa plus puissante (et unique) attaque.

- Par la colère du Dragon ! Un bruit assourdissant de déchirement retentit.

- NOOON ! hurla Imondys en voyant son Cercle d'Acier fendu en deux. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

- Il est déjà trop tard… Regarde-toi, dit froidement Shiryu.

- Oooh, ma belle armure ! gémit son adversaire d'une toute petite voix.

En effet, une fissure venait d'apparaître sur son plastron, elle s'élargit rapidement et ce fut toute son armure qui vola en miettes. Le chevalier s'écroula en arrière, dans une gerbe de sang, de tripes et de boyaux, et j'en passe… Seiya se retourna vers son ami, admiratif.

- Ça alors ! Comment as-tu fait ? Son attaque paraissait invincible !

Shiryu ouvrit le poing. Dans sa main brillait un ouvre-boîte…

- Tu vois que ma poubelle pouvait être utile… Et puis, j'ai beaucoup plus l'habitude que toi de me battre à moitié à poil, ajouta-t-il en frappant de la main son torse nu.

- Tu me prêteras ta poubelle ? lui demanda Seiya avec de grands yeux enjôleurs.

******************

Le premier, Ikki arriva au pied de la falaise. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de mérite puisque lui, n'avait rencontré personne, pas le moindre petit méchant qui traînait. Il faut reconnaître que personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il y aurait un groupe du milieu (comme quoi la stratégie de Seiya était hyper-efficace, tout compte fait…). Lentement, Ikki leva la tête vers le sommet de la falaise. Suspendue au-dessus du vide, une minuscule silhouette s'agitait.

- Et merde ! lâcha Ikki en s'envoyant un coup de poing sur le crâne.

C'est en HAUT de la falaise qu'il fallait aller, pas en BAS ! Aucune importance, ce serait vite réglé. Ikki entama l'escalade. A mesure de son ascension, il reconnut Saori en maillot de bain ligotée au-dessus du vide.

- Seiya ? Tu arrives enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! cria-t-elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Je suis en train d'attraper un coup de soleil monstrueux !

Ikki grinça des dents. S'il comptait sur une arrivée discrète, c'était raté. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres avant d'atteindre le sommet lorsqu'une ombre se détacha au-dessus de lui. Elle ricana, ce qui renseigna aussitôt Ikki sur son identité. C'était Erika.

- Tiens, y'a un truc accroché à la falaise, dit-il.

Il ouvrit la main. Au même instant, Ikki parvint à se hisser, sa main empoigna la première chose à sa portée : la cheville de son adversaire. Erika n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà projeté une vague d'énergie noire qui frappa le chevalier du Phœnix de plein fouet. Ikki perdit l'équilibre mais se raccrocha énergiquement à Erika. Les deux hommes basculèrent dans le vide, accompagnés par un long "incapaaaaaaaable ! Seiya, viens me chercheeer !". Ils s'écrasèrent en bas dans un nuage de poussière et de roches brisées. A demi-assommé, Ikki entendit une petite voix étranglée :

- Tu as vu ce coup-ci, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie, je t'ai rattrapé au vol.

C'était Shun sur lequel il s'était écrasé qui lui avait servi d'amortisseur. Les cinq chevaliers de bronze étaient tous là. Erika leur fit face avec arrogance, même sans amortisseur, il s'était tiré de sa chute sans mal.

- Je vois que vous avez vaincu mes guerriers… Qu'importe, je vous tuerai de mes propres mains ! Par les Vagues de Mazout Gluantes qui Puent !

En quelques secondes, les chevaliers de bronze se retrouvèrent englués sous une épaisse couche de liquide noirâtre. Il y en avait partout. Non loin derrière la scène de ce combat mortel, deux rochers avaient été copieusement éclaboussés :

- Beeurk, j'en ai partout dans les cheveux ! se plaignit Milo en tirant sur ses longues mèches.

- Ne bouge pas je vais te l'enlever. Je crois qu'il faut passer un glaçon dessus, dit Camus. Oh, mais comme tes cheveux sont doux et brillants !

- Idiots ! Le glaçon c'est pour enlever les chewing-gums, pas le mazout ! Mais tu peux continuer à me passer la main dans les cheveux, si tu veux…

- Ouais ! Tu veux que je te fasse des tresses ? Je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien…

Laissons les deux chevaliers à leur occupation derrière les rochers et revenons plutôt au combat contre le terrrrrible boss du dernier niveau.

- Même couvert de saletés, je continuerai le combat, hurla Seiya en se précipitant sur Erika.

Considérablement ralenti par le mazout qui le recouvrait, son attaque perdit beaucoup de son percutant. Erika le cueillit d'un coup de poing bien appliqué et le projeta violemment dans les airs.

- Joli coup, commenta Ikki.

Tous suivirent le long vol de Seiya des yeux jusqu'à sa chute finale… en plein sur le château de sable. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, Shun changea lentement de couleur, jusqu'à atteindre le rouge écarlate. A partir de cet instant, les évènements s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse telle qu'il est nécessaire pour la compréhension des pauvres mortels tels que nous de décomposer l'action. 

_Ralenti _

Erika se tourna vers les chevaliers immobilisés, prêt à les achever. Hyoga gela la carapace de mazout qui les emprisonnait et la fit voler en éclats. Shiryu hésita un instant à se crever les yeux, mais voyant que ça ne servirait à rien, il bondit derrière Erika pour l'immobiliser. Ikki dégaina de son caleçon la crème solaire qu'il avait volée à Saori. Que faire, il risquait de toucher Shiryu ! Tant pis, il avait décidé de se sacrifier de son propre chef. Ikki pressa sur la bouteille envoyant son contenu dans les yeux d'Erika. Hélas ! Shiryu en fut aussi éclaboussé… Shun arriva enfin au paroxysme de la fureur :

- NOON ! Mon château ! Tu va le payer, TEMPETE NEBULAIRE !!!!!!

Son attaque balaya Erika comme un fétu de paille. Hyoga retint Shiryu in extremis par les cheveux. 

_Fin du ralenti_

Erika explosa en mille miettes contre la falaise, et à cet instant, le miracle se produisit. Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter, le ciel s'éclaircit et s'orna d'un splendide arc-en-ciel. Comme par enchantement, le sable et la mer retrouvèrent leur pureté originelle, sous les acclamations des chevaliers d'or. Une larme d'émotion tombe sur mon clavier alors que j'écris ces quelques mots.

Les chevaliers de bronze entamèrent le chemin du retour.

- Ça y'est, je suis encore aveugle ! gémit Shiryu en portant la main à ses yeux noyés de crème solaire.

- Camus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria Hyoga avec horreur en découvrant ce que les rochers cachaient.

- Hyoga ! Tu le vois bien, je fais des tresses à Milo, tu veux m'aider ? Au fait, joli combat, répondit Camus sans se détourner de son œuvre.

Seiya arriva à leur rencontre encore couvert de sable.

- Vous avez vu ! s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme. Mon attaque était terrible ! Je l'ai eu du premier coup ! Mais au fait où est Saori, vous ne l'avez pas récupérée ?

Ikki désigna le soleil.

- Au risque de me répéter, je dirais qu'on a encore le temps avant le coucher du soleil. Il suffit de se mettre assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre hurler. Qui veut aller se baigner ?

Et tous les chevaliers d'or, d'argent, de bronze, de cuivre… se jetèrent à l'eau avec joie, tandis qu'au-dessus de la plage résonnait de terribles imprécations.

- SEIYAAAAAAAAA !! JE TE DETEEEESTE ! JABUUUU, AU SECOURS !

FIN


End file.
